


Negotiations and Love Songs (#182 Negotiation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's terms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations and Love Songs (#182 Negotiation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Negocjacje i miłosna piosenka (#182 Negocjacje)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500311) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



"I don't play games Ian. I don't do scenes. Everything is real. No safe words. If you say stop I will stop. Anytime you want to leave you may. For now. You've stated your limits and I will respect them, but I will also push them. I will challenge them because I know you are far stronger than you believe. You will hurt, you will scream, you will cry, you will beg but I will take care of you. I will protect you with all resources at my disposal. I will probably even love you. Do you accept this?"

"Yes."


End file.
